Amado Amante
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: Una noche de juerga, alcohol y diversión. una confesión y horas de pasión ¿sera que el destino logre unirles definitivamente? todo depende de dos palabras...


Aclaraciones Del Capitulo:

Este one-shot esta dedicado a mi amiga Katty-chan, quien me inspiro para escribir mis historias

Los personajes de one piece son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quizás ya la serie seria yaoi

Una delgada figura se remueve entre las sabanas revueltas de aquella cama. Abre los ojos con algo de dificultad al sentir los rayos de sol directamente en su pálido rostro.

Se encuentra algo desorientado, no podía recordar muy bien lo acontecido durante la noche anterior. Uno a uno los recuerdos van volviendo, encajando piezas y dándose cuenta en el lugar que se encontraba (por no especificar de modo aun más detallado) no puede evitar que los colores se le suban a la cara.

Abre los ojos como platos, asustado de su propio descubrimiento y volteando lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de su acompañante. Ahora logra recordarlo: una noche de juerga y alcohol junto a sus amigos, una competencia de bebida y una tensión latente entre ambos los había llevado a estallar después de mucho tiempo de abstinencia y negación, dando vía libre a sus deseos carnales más oscuros… rindiéndose de una vez por todas a sus instintos más primitivos.

El hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a él no puede evitar carcajear al ver las reacciones que su acompañante estaba sufriendo en esos instantes (después de todo, el pobre aun se encontraba algo confundido por los hechos recientes); sin poder evitar reprimir que una tierna sonrisa se instalara en rostro al verlo tratar de cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama y con su linda carita sonrojada hasta límites insospechados.

Sorprendido por las reacciones del hombre a su lado, mas por el hecho de que en vez de burlarse le sonreía abiertamente (cosa poco común en el); se tenso al sentir que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos era cada vez menos evidente. Aun sin poder reaccionar, dejo que la mano de aquel que le había robado el corazón tiempo atrás se paseara con suavidad desde sus hombros hasta sus sonrosadas mejillas; dando paso a un camino de caricias sin cortar el contacto visual.

Pues sí, era verdad. Amaba a ese hombre más que a su vida misma.

Razón de tal desvarío… ni el mismo lo sabía. Solo estaba consciente que desde que lo haba conocido había sentido algo extraño cada vez que se encontraba a su lado, pero su orgullo y sus constantes roces debido a su carácter mas que nada solo les daba cabida a una amistad llena de peleas de por medio (junto con uno que otro insulto, claro está).

Pero no había sido hasta hace unos meses atrás que pasaba gran parte del día pensando en él. Al, principio, había creído que se trataba de una simple atracción (algo común en jóvenes de su edad); pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de aquel chico que no se rendía ante nada, que colocaba a su orgullo y sus amigos ante todo… pero sobre todo se había enamorado de su terco carácter y de sus ojos tan fríos y penetrantes, aquellos mismos ojos que en esos instantes parecían sonreírle.

Algo parecido pensaba el chico a su lado, perdido en esos orbes tan azules como el cielo o el mismo mar. Y la verdad es que él también se encontraba algo confundido y extrañado por esa situación, aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que la persona más importante en su vida se hubiera entregado la noche anterior en cuerpo y alma.

Había despertado (o al menos eso creía) ya que al abrir sus ojos se había dado cuenta de que todo había pasado en verdad… que en verdad sus sueño se había cumplido luego de mucho tiempo de dolorosa espera.

Con lentitud se aproximo a su rostro y sin romper el contacto visual, junto suavemente sus labios con el ser que (según él) era el más perfecto del planeta; a la vez que se dejaba llevar por las múltiples emociones que un simple y cálido beso lograba hacer. Aun no lograba entender cómo ni mucho menos cuando había ido a parar a sus brazos, pero se encontraba inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de que ahora pudiera estar saboreando aquellos labios que tantas veces había fantaseado probar y que pensaba que nunca le serian permitidos, mucho menos que el mismo fuera quien se los ofreciera en una muda demostración de amor y compromiso.

El beso duro largo tiempo, transmitiéndose a través de simples roces y cálidas caricias todo lo que sentían, sin tener la necesidad de expresar tan hermoso sentimiento en palabras que muchas veces faltaban para darse a entender el uno al otro.

Por eso preferían demostrarse cuanto se amaban a través de acciones y hechos concretos, siempre se habían entendido mejor de esa forma… que con una simple mirada podían decir mucho y mas, estando más que claro que esta no sería la excepción.

Al separarse para poder respirar un poco de ese elemento tan vital que tanto les había hecho falta durante ese contacto tan intimo y sin distanciarse mucho el uno del otro volvieron a conectar sus miradas, dando inicio a una batalla donde el azul y el negro eran los únicos participantes.

Entonces, el joven de profundos ojos abrazo con suavidad y cariño a la delgada y aparentemente frágil figura que se hallaba frente a él; sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo mientras lo estrechaba, con fuerza pero sin dañarlo, a su fornido y bronceado pecho. Giro su cabeza, y aproximándose al oído de su ahora amante recito una frase con voz suave y calmada… una voz tan dulce que había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón y había terminado de romper las barreras que aun quedaban de pie.

Y todo por dos simples palabras.

Las mismas palabras que le había dicho (por no decir gritado) la noche anterior, aquellas mismas palabras que le habían llevado a la velada mas fantástica de su vida y a los brazos del hombre que definitivamente lo volvía loco.

Ambos se sentían en el cielo al verse correspondidos el uno al otro, y sin mediar palabra, el mayor cogió en brazos al otro dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación con una sonrisa bastante perversa decorando sus labios.

Lo sabían, ambos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Desde esa noche nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero eso poco les interesaba… ahora se tenían el uno al otro y nada mas importaba. Y así fue hasta que la muerte les anuncio que su hora había llegado, pronunciando sus nombres durante los últimos instantes que les quedaban de vida junto a una corta frase, la frase que solían repetirse cada tanto y que tan felices lograban hacer sentir… sin temerle a la muerte porque sabían que aun después de que el telón de su vida bajara por última vez seguirían juntos hasta la eternidad…

''Te Amare Por Siempre, Amado Amante''

The End.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia. Soy una escritora novata y espero con ansias sus review para saber si sigo escribiendo. Bye-bee


End file.
